DraFict Corners
by ChiTao
Summary: Drabbles and Ficlets special edition with main pair KrisTao. Cerita satu dengan yang lain belum tentu berhubungan ya :) / New Up 3rd chap / Chap ini Mesum, jadi? udah tau kan gmna? XD / DLDR !
1. Happy Fasting

**Very very short Drabble**

.

.

.

"Gege, tahu puasa tidak?" Tiba-tiba, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Tao bertanya tentang sesuatu yang lagi-lagi sangat unik. Kris yang sedang asyik dengan gamenya, hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

" Memangnya kau dengar kata puasa dari mana?" Kris bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang sedang dia mainkan.

" Gege kan tahu, aku punya banyak teman di dunia maya dari seluruh dunia. Terus ya, ada beberapa dari mereka yang buat status tentang puasa." Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya entah itu menyimak beneran atau tidak.

" Kan Gege tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau aku sedang penasaran. Jadi, aku cari tahu tentang puasa itu." Meskipun dicuekin oleh Kris tetap saja Tao berceloteh ria.

" ..dan, apakah kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Kris sudah tidak lagi bermain game, melainkan sedang asyik memindah-mindahkan chanel TV.

" Iya !" Tao menjawab dengan semangat. "Dengar baik-baik ya, Gege.." Tao sudah siap dengan posisi duduk tegap dan bersila di samping Kris, serta tangan yang saling menggenggam. " .. puasa itu, artinya menahan diri untuk tidak makan dan minum dari pagi sampai sore.." Kris manggut-manggut. "..terus, menahan diri dari segala perbuatan jahat, dan yang paling penting menahan diri dari hawa nafsu." Sepertinya, Kris mulai merasa pembicaraan ini akan merugikan dirinya.

" dan ternyata, katanya lagi, puasa itu bagus untuk kesehatan kita, lho.."

" Benarkah?"

" Iya, makanya hari ini, aku puasa. Jadi, Gege tidak boleh menyentuhku seharian ini..."

Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao." Apa? Tapi.."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tidak boleh. Ada. Nafsu. Sama. Sekali." Tao menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Kris dan menekankan jawabannya per kata.

'**Dia bilang cuma seharian ini, berarti nanti malam, dan keesokan harinya boleh dong'.** Kris menyeringai dalam hati.

" Nanti malam dan besok-besoknya juga tidak boleh. Aku mau puasa satu bulan penuh." Tao berucap final seperti tahu isi hatinya. Kris hanya bisa memandang horror kepergian Tao. Dan Tao sepertinya sangat puas mengerjai Gegenya sekaligus kekasihnya itu, terbukti dengan senyum lebarnya yang terpasang di wajahnya saat kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Cuma kepikiran buat drable ini disaat tengah menjalankan ibadah puasa dan ibadah tugas -_-

Meskipun idenya, aku yakin banyak yang sama di luar sana, tapi yah, ini plotku.

.

Ini tidak melanggar sara kan? Semoga saja tidak.

Happy Fasting buat teman-teman yang menjalankan :_)

.

.

.

.See Y~~


	2. Scream

**2nd: Ficlet KrisTao dan Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" KRIS.. KRIS.. KRIIISS.."

Kris yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya tersedak begitu mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang dia yakin adalah Tao-nya.

" Uhuk. Uhuk. Ugghh. " Spageti (?) yang dia makan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Kris memukul-mukul dadanya dengan pelan dan berhasil mengeluarkan mie yang tersisa di mulutnya, kemudian tergesa-gesa mengambil minum yang untungnya berada di dekatnya.

" Gluk. Gluk . Phuaah (?)." Akhirnya Kris bisa bernapas dengan lega, tapi tidak dengan suara tadi.

" KRIS..KRIIISSS.."

' _What the F**K.' _Kris mendumel dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dimana tempatnya berasal yang ternyata kamarnya sendiri. Tatapannya mungkin bisa mengeluarkan laser jika ini adalah cerita fantasi. Karena tidak ingin mengengar lengkingan suara lagi, Kris memutuskan menemui sang sumber suara.

.

Kris membuka pintu kamar yang merupakan kamar dirinya dan Tao. Tetapi, belum juga Kris sempat menutup pintu, dia dikejutkan dan langsung terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Tao-nya dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak berdaya, terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan bajunya yang berantakan. Bukan, bukan masalah posisi Tao-nya, melainkan orang di atasnya, Kai yang sedang menindih sang kekasih. Salah satu tangan Kai memegang kedua tangan Tao di atas kepalanya sedangkan tangan yang lain tidak bisa terlihat oleh Kris dari posisinya saat itu.

.

Tao menyadari kedatangan orang lain dalam kamar tersebut dan langsung saja tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Kris. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, mengalir dari kedua matanya. " Save me, Kris." Lirih Tao kearah Kris.

Aura panas menguar dari dalam tubuh Kris dan jika ini adalah cerita komik, akan terlihat background hitam di belakang tubuhnya saat ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah tempat tidur.

Kai yang mulai menyadari adanya hawa panas dan aura hitam datang ke arahnya, buru-buru memperbaiki kondisinya, berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menyembunyikan barang bukti kejahatannya pada Tao di belakang tubuhnya dari Kris.

" Kai.." ucap Kris dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduk Kai langsung berdiri. " ...apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao, hm?"

" Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Hyung." Kai berusaha terlihat tenang, padahal dalam hati ketakutan setengah mati.

" Kris, Kai.. dia..." ucap Tao terputus, yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Kris dan mencengkram erat lengan kaos panjangnya. Kris yang menyadari tubuh Tao sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan, langsung memeluknya dengan erat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada Kai.

" Aku tadi hanya sedang bermain dengan Tao, Hyung."

" APA? " Kris yang mendengar kata bermain, secara tidak sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Jika dia tidak ingat, Kai adalah adik kandungnya mungkin wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat pukulannya.

Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang digoyangkan secara heboh di depan dadanya, saat menyadari kesalahan kata yang dipilihnya, Kai langsung berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya kembali," Eh, bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Dan tanpa sengaja sesuatu yang disembunyikannya sedari tadi terlihat oleh Kris. Kris yang melihatnya, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Apa yang ada di tanganmu, Kai?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Kai yang menyadarinya, berusaha menyembunyikannya lagi, tapi percuma.

" Ah, ini, ituu.. " Kai bingung dan takut menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya. Bukan hal yang asing lagi jika Kris sangat memanjakan Tao. Apalagi jika sampai membuat Tao menangis, sudah dipastikan orang tersebut akan mendapat hukumannya.

" Kai menakutiku dengan benda itu, Kris. Aku takut sekali." Tao yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara meskipun agak teredam oleh kaos Kris dengan menutup matanya, karena tidak berani melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Kai. Kris yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, dan juga sedikit lega, ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Kai yang melihat Kris lengah, diam-diam mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, bersiap melarikan diri.

" Kau mau kemana, Wu Jongin." Tanpa diduganya, Kris menarik kerah baju belakang Kai, saat dia akan kabur. Jika Kris sudah menggunakan nama aslinya, berarti dia sedang tidak bermain-main. '_God, help me', _batinnya.

" Hehe.. Tidak kok, Hyung. Hanya ingin membuang ini." Balas Kai sambil menunjukkan benda yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber masalah, yang ternyata adalah seekor kecoa dibungkus oleh plastik putih. " Aku kan cuma bercanda, Hyung. _Swear_, deh." tambah Kai dengan menampilkan cengirannya dan _peace sign _dari jarinya.

" Jongin, tidak ada mobil selama seminggu."

" Eh, Waeeeee..."

" Dua minggu."

" Apa? Tidak adil."

" Tiga minggu."

" What ! Ck. Baiklah." Kemudian Kai keluar dari kamar dengan muka yang ditekuk. Tao memeletkan lidahnya saat tidak sengaja mereka berpandangan saat Kai akan keluar. Astaga.

.

.

" Kau ini." Ucap Kris sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tao. " Umur sudah 24 tahun, masih saja takut dengan kecoa. Kau lelaki bukan, sih?" tambah Kris agak kesal, meskipun maksudnya cuma bercanda.

" Hiks. Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku,"

Kris mengela napasnya lagi. Dia memang tidak bisa marah pada Tao. " Sudahlah. Maafkan aku." Cup. Kecupan di kening diberikannya pada Tao. " Sekarang temani aku makan. Karena kalian, aku tidak jadi makan tadi." Cup. Dan terakhir di bibir Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya di 1st drabble kemarin :_) :

**Junghyema, Peach Prince, Azura Eve, krispandataozi, Kirei Thelittlethieves, Rinzitao, Xyln, KrisTaoTao, Re-Panda68, Tabifangirl, Aulchan12, **dan juga **guest. **Maaf ya, tidak bisa bales review, cuma aku mention aja disini. Hehe. Tapi tenang aja, review kalian tu pasti akan selalu dibaca.

**. **

Terimakasih juga bagi yang udah** Favo** and **follow** :_)

**.**

**.**

See Y~~


	3. Good Morning (Mine)

**3rd : Yifan dan Zitao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Mesum, alay, typos, lebih baik baca pas buka atau sebelum imsak, **

**PWP (Porn without Plot), endingnya gimana gitu XD**

**.**

**DLDR**

* * *

Sang bulan dan bintang yang sebelumnya menerangi malam kini secara perlahan mulai digantikan singgasananya oleh pemilik utama sinar yang ada di seluruh bumi. Sang surya mulai menampakkan keagungannya, menyoroti setiap celah-celah gedung dan masuk melalui jendela di setiap ruang, tak terkecuali di salah satu kamar yang dihuni oleh sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa.

Di sebuah kamar yang terbilang sederhana tetapi terlihat sangat mewah karena ditata sedemikian apiknya sepasang menusia itu masih terlihat begitu damai diselimuti alam mimpinya, di atas ranjang yang bisa dibilang agak berantakan. Tangan-tangan jahil sang surya menggelitik salah satu rupa manusia berparas cantik tetapi juga manis yang ada di kamar tersebut. Membuatnya terusik dan mulai memperlihatkan dua keping hitamnya yang memukau.

Seorang wanita yang sedang mendekap sang pria di dadanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya dan menjadikannya satu nyawa yang utuh. Dapat dirasakannya gesekan kulit dengan kulit, saat wanita tersebut berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian dada dan pahanya ke bawah, karena memang wanita tersebut hanya mengenakan kemeja milik si pria. Sedangkan bagian dadanya dibiarkan –terpaksa- terekspos, karena si pria yang sedang mengulum puncak salah satu gunung kembarnya –kebiasaannya sehabis bercinta- masih tertidur di sana.

"Euungh..." Wanita tersebut melenguh saat berusaha melepaskan diri –dadanya- dari si pria. Entahlah, sang pria yang merupakan suaminya tersebut malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sintal miliknya.

" Ah.." Dirasakannya sebuah kecupan pada dadanya, dan itu berarti suaminya sudah terbangun.

" Yifan Ge~ Stop it."

" Hmmm..." Kecup.

" Let me go." Jilat.

" No. " Gigit.

" Argh." Dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita tersebut, Zitao, mendorong wajah suaminya menjauh, meskipun akibatnya dadanya sedikit sakit karena tertarik paksa.

" Yak!" Yifan yang kesenangannya terganggu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, yang terlihat seperti angry bird itu. "Mengganggu kesenanganku saja."

"Yah." Ctak. Dislentiknya kening suaminya yang sangat mesum itu, dan dibalas dengan suara desisan kesakitan dari bibir Yifan. " Memangnya ini milik siapa?" lanjut Zitao merengut.

" Milikku." Balas Yifan langsung tanpa ragu. Tubuhnya langsung berpindah ke atas tubuh sexy wanitanya.

" Mau apa kau?!" Zitao mulai waspada dengan tindakan suaminya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada telanjang Yifan, dan mencegahnya untuk mendekat . Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanitanya yang memang menurutnya tidak perlu dijawab, Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening sang istri, menciumnya. " Mine."

Dikecupnya mata dan hidungnya ." Mine." Dikecupnya kedua pipi tembemnya." Mine."

Dan dilumatnya dengan lembut dan lama bibir sang istri terkasih." Mine." Bisa dirasakan hembusan nafas keduanya yang saling bertabrakan. Zitao pun akhirnya menyerah dan terengah terhadap kelembutan serta ketulusan tetapi penuh dengan keposessivan milik suaminya itu.

Tidak hanya berhenti di situ saja, Yifan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang wanitanya. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit, dan mempertegas kembali tanda kepemilikkan yang telah dibuatnya semalam.

" Enghh.." Tangan nakal Yifan mulai merayap dan membelai paha bagian dalam sang istri tercinta dengan seduktif. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak menuju bagian paling sensitif pada pujaan hatinya.

" Ahh.." Menusukkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian tersensitif itu, yang masih tertutupi oleh sebuah kain pelindungnya yang tipis. " Mine, mine, mine." Bisik Yifan di telinga Zitao berulang kali.

.

.

Cup. Cup. Dikecupnya kedua gunung kembar menggoda milik istrinya, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, Yifan melepaskan puncak kenikmatannya. Yifan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Zitao. Di amatinya wajah istrinya yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan, dengan mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka yang terengah-engah. Dihirupnya udara yang keluar dari bibir sang istri, bau khas bangun tidur yang sudah tercampur dengan baunya akibat pergulatan lidah mereka sebelumnya, yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan wanitanya, lagi dan lagi. Dadanya yang kencang dan sintal, bergerak naik turun menimbulkan geseken kecil pada dada telanjangnya, memancing kembali libidonya.

Zitao perlahan membuka matanya dan terpampanglah sepasang onyx yang sedang menatapnya penuh dengan nafsu tetapi juga terlihat banyak cinta, ketulusan, dan kelembutan di dalamnya. Membuatnya terhanyut, mengikuti permainan yang ditawarkan pria-nya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh dan membelai kedua sisi wajah Yifan.

" Mine." Bisik Yifan. Zitao mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Yifan dengan lembut dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. " Yours." Bisik Zitao.

.

.

.

" Wanna another round, Love~? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahah. Adegan dihentikan XD

Lagian ini bulan puasa, aku juga ga tau kenapa plotnya malah mengalir pas bulan puasa.

Padahal idenya udah ada sebelum puasa.. hohoho

Maafkan aku, jika cerita ini mengganggu puasa teman-teman (bagi yang puasa).

Aku sih sedang ga puasa. Hehe

Pokoknya aku ga bertanggung jawab apapun, yaa...

.

Kenapa ga di upload malam? Karena aku ga punya kuota malam, hehe

.

Terimaksih buat readers, reviewers, followers, dan yang dah favo :D  
.

.

.

See Y~~


End file.
